Glaux
In the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series, Glaux is the name given to a hypothetical prehistoric bird species, a species owls believe is the shared ancestor from which all modern owls evolved from. Glaux is seen as the owls' main god, and fulfills a role similar to that of God in the Abrahamic religions. The religion that surrounds Glaux (possibly called Glauxian) is not well defined, but other animals in the series, such as bears and rabbits, share similar notions of God. "Glaux" is often used in vain as a profanity by owls, much like how "god" is. Conceptions Guardians How Glaux is viewed and interpreted varies between individuals, but the Guardians and most well-meaning owls in the owl kingdoms regard Glaux as the first owl - the first bird species to acquire owlish features through evolution. This suggests that “Glaux” does not refer to an individual but rather the species as a whole. Unlike most notions of god, Glaux is not always viewed as an omnipresent, intellectual spirit or higher being, but as a species of the past. However, many still apply more meaning to the idea of Glaux, and treat Glaux as an intelligent god motivated by good intentions. Pure Ones The Pure Ones have a slightly different view of Glaux, one enforced by the leaders of the Pure Ones. Glaux is more anthropomorphized and is described as an intelligent higher being with power. While many owls do not know Glaux’s species and do not assume what it was, the Pure Ones assert that Glaux and the first owls were Barn Owls. Nyra was the one who made up and supported many of these beliefs, passing them on to her son Nyroc. She tells him that Tytonidae owls are “Glaux’s favourites”, which supports the Pure Ones’ supremacist ideology. Middle Kingdoms The owls of the Middle Kingdoms believe in a different form of Glaux, which they call the Kyrhe of Glaux, or "Many Faces of Glaux". Rather than one god, it is many wind gods. Etymology Glaux comes from the Greek γλαυξ (glaúx), which means owl. It can also refer specifically to the Little Owl, Athene noctua. Glaúx itself comes from from γλαυκός (glaukós), meaning “bright”, referring to an owl’s bright yellow eyes. Several species of modern owls have glaux in their scientific names - Pyrroglaux podarginus, Gymnoglaux lawrenci, Xenoglaux loweryi and Sceloglaux albifacies. Description It is unknown what Glaux looked like. Most owls do not assume or claim to know what Glaux looked like as Glaux's appearance is usually not deemed important, although some suggest that Glaux took the form of a known, modern species, such as a Barn Owl or Snowy. In the artwork used in the movie and video games, Glaux is a vaguely owlish bird, sometimes with long tapering feathers coming from its head. It has no defined facial disc. Uses of Glaux's Name Here are some references and usages of Glaux in place of the reference of Abraham's God: *"Thank Glaux!" *"We all have descended from Glaux." *"...by Glaux I do swear." *"Good Glaux!" *"Great Glaux!" *"For Glaux's sake!" *"What in the name of Glaux?" *"Oh Glaux." *"Glaux!" *"By Glaux!" *"My Glaux!" *"Great Glaux in glaumora!" *"... but by the mercy of Glaux," Other Gods *Lupus (Wolves) *Lapin (Rabbits) *Ursa (Polar Bears) *Ursus (Grizzly Bears) *Hordox (Serpent) Quotes Regarding Glaux "“You shouldn’t take the name of Glaux in vain, Soren.” Silver spoke in a voice that was somewhere between a squeak and a shriek. '' Soren blinked. “Why ever not?” Everyone said “Glaux” all the time.'' '' “Glaux was the first Tyto. It’s disrespectful to our species, to our maker.”'' The first Tyto'', Soren thought. What’s he talking about? Glaux was the most ancient order of owls from which all other owls descended. Glaux was the first owl, and no one knew if it was a Tyto, let alone male or female or whatever. It didn’t really matter. Apparently, Soren was not the only one confused.'' '' “Glaux is Glaux no matter what you call him, her, whatever,” said Poot. Poot was the first mate of the weather chaw but now, in the absence of Ezylryb, served as captain.'' '' Silver blinked. “Really?”'' '' “Yes, really,” said Otulissa. “The first owl from whom we are all descended.”'' '' “I thought just Barn Owls - owls like Soren and me.”'' '' “No, all of us,” Otulissa repeated. “No matter what kind of feather pattern, no matter what color eyes we have - yellow, amber, black, like yours - all of us are descended from Great Glaux."'' — The Rescue, pages 16-17 Gallery Glaux.png Glaux_used.jpeg|Glaux is one of the few terms from the books that was used in the movie Glaux_banner.jpeg Great_glaux.jpg|The Great Glaux constellation Star_map.jpg|A Ga'Hoolian star map - the Eye of Glaux is at its center Glaux_w_on_b.jpg Navigation_graphic.jpg Glauxian_brothers.PNG|The Glauxian Brothers from the video game. Category:Culture Category:Owl Language